Prologue: Sons of Sparda
by The Night Lord
Summary: Takes place before the Sons of Sparda series and follows Sparda's life as a human, as he prepares himself for the battle against Balthazar and Gloria to prevent them from unleashing Beelzebub upon the world
1. Two Thousand Years Ago

**Here is the prequel to the Sons of Sparda series. First off, disclaimer to Devil May Cry, Capcom and so forth, including this battle of Mundus against Sparda, which is taken from the DMC comic book, Evil Woman. I don't own these words. But anyhow, here it is. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2000 years ago**

"MUNDUS!! Face me DEVIL!" Sparda roared as he killed several demons at once

"**Hmm, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda,"** Mundus said, seemingly bored as he watched from his throne, **"If the sole intent of this melodramatic little tirade was to aggravate me, then let me assure you, boy, that you have succeeded beyond measure!"**

He began to rise up from his throne, as Sparda finished killing the demons and strode towards him, bloodstained sword in his hand

"**Now come. Let us finish this!"** Mundus said as he flew through the air

"Curse you Mundus!" Sparda growled, spreading his wings and flying up, "Today your dark reign comes to an end!"

"**Enough!! You sicken me!"**

Mundus suddenly drew his large sword and spun around quickly, slashing Sparda across the stomach and dropping him towards the ground

**"Ungrateful worm! I have given you your every desire – only to have you disgrace me by pledging your undying allegiance to them?!"**

He flew down, sword raised to deliver the killing blow

"**Why? Why do you love them so?"**

Mundus brought his sword down, but Sparda grabbed his and blocked the blow, as Mundus leaned down close to get in his face

"**They are nothing more than animals, miserable playthings of a bored creator," **Mundus tried to reason, **"We are the chosen and it is we who are destined to rule! Can it be that they have tainted your blood? Have you so quickly spurned your noble heritage?"**

He leaned down closer, only an inch away from Sparda's face

**"Or have you succumbed to their primitive nature? Tell me, boy, is that it? Have you become one of them?"**

Sparda's expression softened and Mundus drew back, disgusted

"**HA! Is it true then? Has the once great demon knight Sparda been reduced to nothing more than a lustful monkey?"****Mundus demanded, ****"Nonetheless, your pathetic crusade is doomed! All that you cherish – your kingdom, your world, those beloved little monkeys of yours – soon it shall all be destroyed – crushed within my merciless grip!"**

Mundus began to ease his sword off, preparing himself to deliver the fatal blow to his former prodigy

**"Now, worm, prepare for the mistress of death's cold embrace"**

"NEVER!!" Sparda roared, cracking Mundus across the jaw

Mundus growled, as Sparda spread his wings and moved quickly, swinging his sword and severing one of Mundus' wings, bringing him crashing back down

"I shall purge this world of your cursed existence **once and for all! **Even if I must sacrifice my own life, I will rid our world of your evil – of your tyranny!" Sparda said as he landed before his former master, "It ends, Mundus. Now and forever"

He raised his sword over Mundus, who was too helpless to stop him

"It ENDS!"

"**NOOOOOO!!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda walked away from the throne room, Mundus' blood drenched all over his sword, which hung limply from his hand. It was all over. The battle had been won

"No, it's not over," Sparda thought, "The human and demon worlds are still connected"

He had a new mission now: to separate the two worlds and banish Mundus' evil from the human world forever. Just like he had promised to Mundus before he killed him. Gripping his sword tighter, Sparda headed off to carry out his mission

"Is it done?"

Sparda turned around to see his father, Graxtius, leaning against the wall, his sword Linkin resting in his hands

"It is done," Sparda answered, "Now I must separate the worlds"

"That's not going to be easy," Graxtius said, "It needs a large amount of power to separate the realms. That and the blood of a virgin priestess"

"I can do that," Sparda said, "I will sacrifice my power to close the gateway"

"You could die in that attempt. Plus, the blood of a virgin. A human sacrifice. After what you have done, think you can do it?" Graxtius asked

"The sacrifice of one human to save the human race. It can be done. And my power will be sacrificed to close the gateway"

Graxtius slowly nodded

"I understand. After all, I am proud of what you have done. You sought out and conquered the Demon King to save the human race. Maybe not the best move you've ever done, but we can only wait and see how things work out"

"I have assigned guardians to Temen-ni-gru," Sparda said, "Nevan, Beowulf, Cerberus, Agni and Rudra. They will protect it and prevent anyone from attempting to connect the two worlds"

"Then I guess this is farewell," said Graxtius, "Who knows if we shall meet again"

"Best of luck, Father"

"You too, son"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Twelve years ago**

Sparda was walking through the streets, his white hair blowing in the light wind. He surveyed the markets that were busy in the main streets, shopkeepers selling the best of his produce. It had been two thousand years since his battle against Mundus. Soon afterwards, Sparda had sacrificed his demonic power and a virgin priestess to shut down the gateway between the human and demon realms, before assuming a human form and living the life of a human. Though every now and again he would head out and hunt demons. He had just returned from a mission on Vie da Marli, helping a woman named Matier to fight off a demonic invasion

Sparda was bored with life. All he ever did was either sit at home at his mansion and read books that he's read countless times or go out and kill demons. He had fought to save the human race and ended up living a solitary life to continue saving them. His eyes gazed over the humans shopping at the markets, before stopping on a young woman with long, golden hair at the cloth stall

"Wow," he said somewhat breathless, "She's beautiful"

The woman thanked the shopkeeper, taking her purchases and walking off, her white dress billowing in the wind. Sparda's mouth was hanging out and he forced himself to close his jaw, before heading off after the woman, watching her as she shopped around the markets

"Okay, think Sparda, what would a human male do?"

The woman was walking away. Sparda swallowed and headed after her, trying to think of ways on how to court her. He didn't have that much experience at courtship, nor had he seen much forms of it, preferring his solitary. Until now. He believed this woman could be the light to his darkness

"Hi," he tried when he reached her, "Nice day isn't it?"

The woman turned around and gave him a smile

"It sure is. Uh, can I help you with anything?"

"Uh, I was kinda wondering…if you're doing anything…uh later today?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and Sparda felt himself blushing slightly. She did look cute like that. And he was feeling like an idiot

"I'd love to, but I'm really busy today and I don't even know your name"

"It's Sparda," he said quickly, "Uh, Christophe Sparda"

"Well then, Christophe, my name is Evelyn if you were wanting to know, but you can call me Eva"

Sparda smiled

"Eva. That sounds lovely"

Then he noticed that she was wearing a golden ring on her forefinger. And there was an emblem on the ring that he was familiar with

"So, you're a maiden priestess?" he asked

"Yes, have been ever since I was a child," Eva answered, "What do you do for a living, Mr. Sparda?"

"Hunt demons," he thought, "I am the lord of my estate," he replied, "I do all that boring business stuff and the like. Really boring, but it makes my living"

"I see," Eva said, "Well, it was nice meeting you today, Lord Sparda"

Sparda smiled again, as Eva turned away

"So, are you free later today?"

Eva gave him a smile. He was somewhat persistent. But he looked handsome. Maybe this could be the man who she could the rest of her life with. She would never know if she didn't take him up on the offer

"I'm free at seven if you're interested"

She walked away, as Sparda grinned, not caring if he looked like an idiot to the passerbys, before heading off towards his mansion

"I feel very happy," he thought"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. First Comes Love

**Sorry I took so long to update. Had bloody writer's block when it came to this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to concentrate on this story now, but we'll see how we go. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, tell me, what does he look like?" asked a priestess named Wilma

"Tall, snow-white hair slicked back, features of a god," Eva said, "Which makes me wonder why he just picked me out of the crowd of hundreds of more beautiful women and wanted to ask me out for a night"

"Eva, dear, do you ever look in the mirror? You are a very beautiful woman. You just don't know it"

"But what made him come straight for me?" Eva wondered, "Out in the middle of the streets?"

"Well, if he's handsome, did you at least say yes?" Wilma asked

"I'm surprised and he seemed so nice. I decided to take him up on his offer"

Wilma squealed with joy

"Now we've got to pretty you up. And don't worry about this Sparda guy, we'll have some knights out there, watching over you"

"What? No! Okay, fine, as long as they stay hidden"

"Cross my heart, dear"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At around seven that evening, Sparda arrived and took Eva out for the night. He took her to a restaurant, nothing too fancy, but nothing too cheap

"So tell me, why did you come up to me and ask me out?" Eva asked over dinner, "Most guys and girls I know usually meet and know each other for a while before they go out for dinner, but you were direct"

"I don't really follow tradition," Sparda said, "I saw you and thought you were beautiful. I just wanted to know you and forgive me for my tactics"

"It was something different that's for sure"

"But to be honest, I'm glad you took me up on the offer"

"Really?"

"Yes. You are such a lovely person"

Eva blushed, but smiled at Sparda. After dinner, they took a small stroll through the park, as the full moon shined down upon them. After that, Sparda decided to take Eva home, dropping her off

"Well, I had fun," Eva said, "For the first time in a long time. Thanks, Christophe"

"It was my pleasure and I hope we can meet again"

She smiled at him

"We'll see"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another two weeks before they went out for dinner again. It was at their third night out that Sparda decided to ask Eva out properly. She had accepted and soon, the pair was dating, going out for dinner every second week. As the weeks progressed, Sparda found himself falling into something he never encountered before, but from experience with humans, knew what it was: love. He was falling in love with Eva

However, a couple of months after they first started dating, Sparda noticed that something was going on. People were disappearing every night and many were turning up dead. He took it upon himself to investigate these deaths, discovering that an Hr'lak demon was involved. Unfortunately, his attempts to hunt down and destroy the demon usually meant that he was late for his dates with Eva. She put up with it for two weeks, before finally confronting him about it

"Okay, what's the deal?" she asked

"The deal with what?" Sparda asked

"For the last four dates we've arranged, you've turned up like an hour or two late. And I wanna know why"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain why I'm late for our dates"

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes

"So, you can't tell me? Okay, fine then"

"Fine then what"

"If you can't be punctual, then I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Wait, wait, Eva. Let me make it up to you"

"That's what you said last time"

"I'm serious. Give me one more chance. I screw it up, you can say goodbye to me. If I don't, well…I'll leave it to you. Deal?"

Eva sighed again and looked him in the eyes

"Okay, deal"

Sparda smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

"Thanks. I'll see you Friday night then"

"Don't mess it up, Christophe, or else"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, don't you have a date with Miss Eva tonight?" Walter, the butler asked

"Sure do," Sparda answered

He grabbed Yamato, tying the katana to his waist, before choosing between Rebellion and the Red Queen, a weapon he had forged a thousand years ago while serving as a feudal lord of Fortuna. In the end, he decided upon the Red Queen

"So, why are you arming yourself? Please don't tell me you're going after the Hr'lak demon"

"Sure am, Walter. I found the demon and I'm taking it out"

"Sir, please don't do this. Ever since you met Eva, you have talked non-stop about her. Don't let this demon ruin this relationship for you. I had high hopes for you"

Sparda grabbed his handguns, Luce and Ombre, before leaping over the balcony railing, landing before his butler

"Time to go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda headed out into the streets, searching for the demon. Hopefully, it was still in the same place where he had located it earlier that day. Sure enough, it still was

"Ready to finish this?" Sparda asked, drawing the Red Queen

The Hr'lak demon looked from its latest victim, snarling under its breath, as it rose up to its full height of over seven feet. There were healed cuts and scars from their battles over the last couple of weeks. Sparda smiled and raised his hand

"Come on, let's end this"

The Hr'lak demon roared and charged at Sparda, as he swung the Red Queen. The demon dodged the blade and grabbed Sparda by the arm, before tossing him through the air. He rolled onto his feet, before slashing with his sword again. The demon ducked under the blade, as Sparda brought his knee up, connecting it with the demon's face. It snarled, as Sparda brought his sword down overhead. The demon caught the blade, but Sparda let go, before drawing Yamato swiftly, slashing it across the stomach. It roared, dropping the Red Queen, as Sparda slashed diagonally downwards. The demon struck Sparda in the face, before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Sparda stabbed Yamato into its chest, making it let him go

He grabbed the Red Queen as he landed, but the demon kicked him through the air, making him loose his sword again. Sparda groaned as he got up, as the demon roared and charged at him. Drawing Luce and Ombre, Sparda crossed his arms over, firing away at the demon. It roared, falling over, as Sparda walked over, placing one foot on the demon's chest and firing a few rounds into its head

"About bloody time," he muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five minutes after Eva arrived at the restaurant, Sparda had showed up, making her smile. Unknown to her, he had gone home, gotten changed into his formal wear, cleaned himself up, checked for injuries, before heading on out

"You surprise me, Christophe," Eva said

"I told you I'd make it up to you," Sparda smiled, "And I will. Just like I promised to you. Just you wait and see"

"I think that sounds great"

Sparda smiled at that

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda kept his promise. Eva was impressed what he went through to make it up. He invited her around to his mansion and she was impressed with what she saw there. There were walls full of books and glittering ancient weapons. There was enough space to have a large family or two. She fell in love with the mansion and even more so with Sparda. She surprised herself by falling in love with the white-haired man

It was another three months before Sparda decided to brave the next step. And he wanted it done perfectly. On a beautiful Saturday morning, he took her out for a picnic down at the park. Afterwards, they went for a walk along the lakeside, until they came to a beautiful spot that Eva loved visiting as a child. It was then and there that he went down on one knee, holding out a pretty gold engagement ring with a 24-carat diamond stone set in it, asking for her hand in marriage. Eva was blown away by the proposal, but accepted nonetheless

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Then Comes Marriage

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh man, I am so nervous about this," Sparda said

"Well, you should be, sir," Walter said, "After all, it is common for people to be nervous when they are getting married"

"I know. I just want this to be perfect"

"Who doesn't? Miss Eva is a very lovely lady and you should count yourself lucky to have such a woman as herself"

"I do. Every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep, I count myself lucky. And now I'm marrying her"

"Don't worry, sir, everything will go to plan. Which is quite grand if you ask me"

"You don't think it's a little overdone?"

"Not at all, sir"

"I think it all looks really wonderful," said a new voice

Sparda turned around to see his father, Graxtius, leaning against the doorway, a smile on his human face, while dressed in a long-coat tuxedo

"You got my invitation," Sparda said

"Of course. Why would I miss my son's special day? Wouldn't miss it at all. And I agree with Walter here. Eva is a very lovely lady"

"Well, I'm glad you were able to meet her before today"

"I shall leave you two to it then," Walter said, slipping out of the room

"So, big day, huh," Graxtius said, "Nervous?"

"You have no idea," Sparda said

"Yeah, I suppose. There wasn't really such a thing as marriage in the demon world"

"So, who is Izlathrill? How's that going for you?"

"I'm just the lord residing over the hellish realm of the place. It's good. Don't get harassed too much"

"I suppose that's good, huh"

"So, shall we head on out or what?" Graxtius asked, "Mingle with the guests"

"Yeah, let's go," Sparda agreed

Father and son left the room, heading out downstairs to greet the guests

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it's finally today," Eva said, "I'm getting married! Me, of all people"

"Well, guess what, you deserve it," said her friend, Kalina Ann, "I'm still waiting for Arkham to make the damn proposal"

"Give it time, it will come. But who would have thought? A good-looking guy sees me out of the many other pretty girls in the middle of the street and now we're getting hitched. What are the odds?"

"About 20-1, but who cares about the odds?" Kalina asked, "Be happy, girl!"

"I am. I'm so happy, I think I'm gonna cry"

"Now we can't have that. You'll ruin your mascara"

Kalina grabbed the make-up and checked Eva's face over, making a few dabs here and there, before standing back and enjoying her quick fix-up

"How do I look?" Eva asked

"Stunning," Kalina answered

Just then, Wilma came into the room and smiled at the two young women

"It's nearly time," she said, "Are we all ready?"

"Ready?" Kalina asked Eva

"Yes, I'm ready"

"Good. Let's get this show on the road," Wilma said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda and Graxtius were down in the lobby of the mansion, meeting and greeting with all the guests, as Walter moved amongst the crowd, serving drinks and small appetizers. Sparda kept glancing up at the clock, nerves setting in, but Graxtius noticed this and clapped him on the shoulder

"Don't worry a thing about this, son. It will be all right"

"I know, but I just can't help it"

"Ah, that's normal, from what I've understood about humans"

Sparda nodded slowly and looked up at the clock

"It's time"

"Ah, then shall we?"

Sparda nodded and motioned to Walter, who rang a small bell, signalling the start of the wedding. Everyone filed out of the mansion and out into the highly decorated large backyard, taking their seats, as Sparda headed to the altar before the priest, as Graxtius took his place at the front of the pew. The music started to play, as the flower-girl, Wilma's little daughter, came down aisle, spreading rose petals around, followed by the bridesmaid, consisting of Wilma, Kalina and Valerie, another of Eva's friends. They took their place, as the traditional music started to play when Eva arrived. Sparda beamed, as Eva slowly walked down the aisle, before taking her place beside him

"Blessed guests, we are here today to witness the union of Christophe Sparda and Evelyn Marsters. For those who believe that these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said

"Get on with it," Graxtius called out with a grin

Sparda sent a small smile towards his father

"Then let's continue. Who is the one that give this lovely lady away?"

"I do," Evelyn's father called out, "The best to the both of you"

"Do you, Christophe Sparda, take Evelyn's hand, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?"

Sparda knew the answer to this and said with it as much conviction in his voice as he could

"I do"

"Do you, Evelyn Jade Marsters, take Christophe's hand, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, til death do you part?"

It was the same for Evelyn, the same amount of conviction in her voice

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished

Sparda lifted Eva's veil off her face, before leaning in and sealing the deal with a kiss. The crowd stood up and applauded, as the newlyweds broke apart and smiled at them, before heading down the aisle, hand in hand and off into the awaiting limousine

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations, son, you did it," Graxtius grinned

He was onto his second glass of bubbly champagne, hanging out with Eva's father, who was on his third can of beer. Sparda was only on his first can of beer, looking over at his new wife, who was chatting away with her friends, all sipping champagne and looking very happy. To Sparda, she was positively glowing

"I think its time for the traditional dance," Graxtius said with a grin

He motioned to the band, who started up a song, as Eva's father gave Sparda a playful shove. With a small smile, Sparda headed over to Eva, holding out his hand

"Would you care to have this dance with me?"

"Go on, go on," Kalina urged

"Very well, I shall," Eva agreed

She took Sparda's hand in hers, as they headed out into the middle of the room, while the guests formed a circle around them. The newlyweds began to dance to the music, Sparda silently thanking himself for taking up dancing lessons. As the song and dance progressed, couples began to join in, filling up the floor

"You been enjoying yourself?" Sparda asked

"Sure am. It has been perfect all day"

"All the best for my lady"

Eva smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Sparda wrapped his arms around her waist, losing himself in her as they continued their kiss. Graxtius watched from a table, smiling at his son's happiness. After centuries of fighting and killing for Mundus and then killing Mundus himself, Sparda deserved a life of happiness with the perfect woman. And he had found her in Eva. Graxtius was proud of what his son had achieved. But he couldn't help but have a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe not right now, but in several years time

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Then Comes Along the Baby Carriage

**Thanks for the reminder, furonrace. I had actually forgotten all about the knife until you mentioned it. Now comes the fun part of coming up with the knife's origins, but I will have the knife in here. Again, thanks and here's the next chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No way, I don't believe this," Eva said, staring at the small object in her hands

The object seemed to be smiling up at her, telling her otherwise. She knew it was true, but didn't want to believe it just yet. She sank against the wall, letting it all sink in and a small smile appeared on her face

"I can't believe it," she said slowly, "I'm going to be a mother"

Eva slowly got up, still clasping the pregnancy test, before heading downstairs, where she found Sparda sitting in the lounge room, reading a book. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I have some news for you"

Eva moved around to position herself on Sparda's lap, as he put the book aside, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Really? Tell me"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"I'm pregnant"

Sparda gave her an emotionless look, his face like that of a statue. Eva raised an eyebrow and lightly tapped her husband's shoulder

"Christophe?"

"Huh, what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…surprised, that's all"

"Really? What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful, honey"

He stood them both up, his hands resting on her hips, before giving her a quick kiss

"Parents, huh? Us?"

"You sound so excited"

"Oh, honey, you have no idea. I'm over the moon about this. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father?"

"That's right. That's what this little thing here says"

Eva showed him the pregnancy test, the strip showing positive. Sparda smiled upon seeing it and gave her another kiss

"I can't believe it," he said

"Neither can I," Eva agreed, "But it's true"

"Oh, there would be so much to do. Things to buy, room to make"

Eva smiled as Sparda went on. She could imagine him playing the perfect father to their children. She always dreamed she would marry the perfect man and raise at least three children. She had accomplished one part of her dream and the next part of her dream was only nine months away

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda was sitting outside the café, stirring his cappuccino slowly, as Graxtius suddenly sat down before him, but this didn't faze the younger former demon

"So, I hear you have news for me," Graxtius said, ordering a coffee and bagel

"Yeah, I do and I think you're gonna enjoy this," Sparda said, "Congratulations, you're gonna become a grandfather"

"Excuse me?"

"Eva and I are gonna become parents"

"Well, well, about bloody time. In any case, I believe congratulations are in order"

"Thanks, Father"

"So, how far is she?"

"Only about a month"

"Well, isn't this going to be interesting?" Graxtius said, "I think you would be a remarkable father. After all, you would get it all from me"

"I'm sure," Sparda agreed, sipping his cappuccino

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Christophe, I've got results!" Eva cried as she walked into the lounge room

"Upstairs, honey," came Sparda's voice

She headed upstairs to one of the spare rooms, in which Sparda and Graxtius were currently renovating. The room was completely bare, as father and son were painting the room white. Sparda put his brush down, paint on his face and arms from a paint fight with his father that had just finished as soon as Eva called out to them

"I've got results. And guess what we're having!"

"A baby?"

Eva rolled her eyes

"Twins! Twin boys"

"No way"

Eva showed him the ultrasound photos, the image of twin boys clear. Sparda grabbed the photos and had a close look at them, before showing them to Graxtius

"I don't have twins in my family," Eva said, "So I'm guessing you do?"

"Yes, that's true," Graxtius said, "Sparda had a twin brother when he was born. However, his brother, whom I named Nero, died at a very young age"

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Sparda wanted to say 'got eaten by a larger demon', but he knew he couldn't. However, Graxtius managed to step in for him instead

"Drowning accident. He was only four"

"_A hundred and four, really,"_ Sparda thought

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Eva said, hugging Sparda

"It's okay. We try not to worry about it too much"

"I understand. Anyhow, what do you think of the pictures?"

"At least I now know what to paint the room"

Eva smiled and gave her husband a kiss

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you reading?" Eva asked

She had just finished having a shower and came into the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe as she brushed her hair, while Sparda was in bed, reading a book

"The Divine Comedy," Sparda answered, "It's quite an interesting story"

"What's it about?" Eva asked as she climbed into bed slowly, her pregnancy showing

"The author, Dante, takes a trip through hell, purgatory and heaven. He is guided through hell and purgatory by a man named Virgil and then a woman named Beatrice takes him through heaven"

"Sounds quite interesting," Eva said, lying down

"It is, actually," Sparda agreed

He placed the book down and laid down next to Eva, his hand resting on her stomach, as she turned the lights off and proceeded to fall asleep

"Eva, it's happened!"

"What has?"

"The babies. One of them kicked me"

Eva switched the light on and sat up, as Sparda moved his hand over her stomach. One of the babies kicked his hand, as the other baby kicked at another part of Eva's stomach. She smiled as Sparda rested his ear against her belly, listening to the twins

"I can't wait until you guys get here," Sparda said, "We're gonna have a great time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Christophe, it's happening!"

Sparda was out of bed in a flash, helping Eva get out of bed, before grabbing the suitcases, checking them to make sure he had everything, swiftly getting changed, before helping Eva outside to the car. He helped her get into the car, before getting in himself and driving towards the hospital, as Eva was breathing in and out slowly

By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Eva's contractions were getting quicker in between. Sparda called for a nurse, who placed Eva into a wheelchair and took her to the maternity ward. Sparda got out his phone, calling his father

Graxtius arrived in his human form forty-five minutes later, joining Sparda in the maternity ward, as Eva's screams of pain rang out. Sparda was pacing the hallway; chin in hand and only looked up when Graxtius stopped before him

"So, it's finally happening?" he asked

"Yeah, it is," Sparda answered, "She's been in there for so long now"

He looked towards the door, a worried look on his face, as Graxtius squeezed his shoulder gently

"It's gonna be fine. Then you'll have kids and you can understand how I felt while you were growing up"

"Gee, thanks, Dad, but my kids aren't growing up in Hell"

Father and son waited in the hall for another few hours, until the screams died down and a nurse exited the room

"Mr. Sparda? You can come in now"

Sparda stood up, rubbing his hands together in nervousness as he entered the room. Eva was lying in bed, looking completely worn out, as twin bassinets sat beside her bed. Sparda headed over to his wife and sat beside her, holding her hand and giving her a kiss on her forehead

"They're here," she said with a small smile, "Take a look"

Sparda nodded and headed over to the bassinets, looking down at his sons. Both were currently sleeping in twin blue blankets, as Sparda smiled, before going back to Eva, as a nurse came over to them

"First off, congratulations," she said, "And secondly, have you thought of any names?"

Sparda had, but he wasn't sure about what Eva thought and he hadn't quite discussed the issue with her, preferring to wait until the twins were born

"Vergil, the oldest boy and Dante for the younger one," Eva answered

Sparda looked over at her and she smiled

"I read your book. What do you think?"

"Honey, you read my mind. They're perfect"

Sparda looked back at his twin sons, a smile of love appearing on his face

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. The Secret Comes Out

**I checked out that DMC wiki site and it was quite interesting. A lot of stuff there. Go check it out if you are interested. It's at www.devilmaycry.. Enjoy it and this new chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lowly scavenger demon was gnawing on the rotting human corpse, which had been killed hours earlier by a larger demon. The scavenger had been following the demon, hoping for a tasty meal and someone had been following the scavenger

"Dine in or take away?"

The scavenger whirled around to face Sparda. His left hand was resting on Yamato's hilt, the other hand hanging lazily by his side. The scavenger turned away from the corpse, snarling, but it didn't faze Sparda. Scavengers were lowly demons, nothing more and they couldn't scare Sparda, human or not

The scavenger snarled in its language at Sparda, but he shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards the demon, his right hand moving towards Yamato. However, about six more scavenger demons appeared, circling Sparda. He groaned, realizing now that scavenger demons travelled in packs and that he wouldn't be able to take on seven at once, not with his human strength

"Oh well, here goes," he muttered

A scavenger leapt at him. Sparda reacted quickly, drawing Yamato swiftly, slicing through the demon with ease. It fell down dead at his feet, sliced into two halves, as the other demons snarled and rushed at him. Sparda stepped back, thrusting Yamato into a scavenger's throat, the blade getting stuck. Groaning, Sparda let go of Yamato and moved away, drawing out a pair of black and white handguns, the name Luce and Ombre carved onto the barrels

Two scavengers lunged at the same time, but Sparda quickly aimed and fired both handguns, reducing the demons to dust, as another scavenger slashed at him, ripping into his sleeve and drawing blood. Sparda hissed in pain, dropping one handgun, but swinging the other around to shoot the demon in the head. The last two demons came at Sparda, but he dodged them, before picking Yamato up and slicing them apart. With the demons all dead, Sparda picked up his handgun, checked his wound and headed off home

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda slipped inside the mansion, unable to see Eva or the twins anywhere in sight. He quietly headed to the bathroom, taking his coat and shirt off, before grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around his wound. He then put his weapons away in the cabinet, before heading to his bedroom, where Eva was still asleep. He was thankful she had fallen asleep earlier, allowing him to go out and kill the scavenger demons. Sparda then went to another room, checking on his baby sons. They were sleeping peacefully, bringing a smile to Sparda's face, as he went back to his own room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda woke up a few hours later to the crying of one of his sons. Eva was still worn out from the day and though he was tired as well, he didn't want her to get up, so he went to the twins' room, finding that it was Dante who was crying. He picked his son up, checking on Vergil who was still asleep, before moving to the rocking chair in the corner and sitting down

"What's wrong, Dante. Bad dream?" Sparda asked as he rocked his son

Dante continued to cry. Sparda knew what he wanted and headed downstairs, getting a bottle of milk out of the fridge and warming it up in the microwave. Once he got it to the right temperature, he went back to the room, sitting down on the chair and feeding the bottle to Dante. He immediately quietened down, sucking on the bottle, as Sparda smiled, watching his son, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eva woke up, surprised to see that Sparda wasn't in bed with her. Frowning, she got out of bed and headed to the other bedroom, glad to see that Sparda was there, asleep in the chair. She checked on her twin sons; seeing that they were both wide awake

"How are my little darlings?" she cooed at them, "You slept really well last night. Hardly a peep out of you two"

"You must have been really tired," Sparda muttered suddenly

Eva looked over at her husband, as he slowly opened his eyes, before stretching and getting up from the chair

"Man, that thing's uncomfortable"

"You slept in it all night"

"I guess I must have been really tired as well"

Truth was, he was worn out from fighting against the scavenger demons. Now he had taken them out, it was time to track down the larger demon and destroy it. He knew he shouldn't. He was human now, a lot more prone to death than a demon, but he had to do this. There was no-one else hunting down this demon and Sparda felt like it was up to him to destroy the beast

"Yeah, I guess you must have been," Eva said, picking up Vergil, "Come on, Verge, let's head downstairs"

She left the room, as Sparda picked Dante up and followed after his wife. Once the twins had been changed and fed, they were placed in their bassinets, as Eva set about making breakfast. While that was happening, Sparda headed into his office, opening a locked cabinet that held his weapons, including the Red Queen, Rebellion and Yamato. Luce and Ombre were resting beneath the swords, while the Perfect Amulet was resting in the centre of the weapons, glowing brightly. Sparda picked the amulet up, feeling the resonating power within it. The amulet held a tiny portion of his power, ever since he closed down Temen-ni-gru two thousand years ago. It was what contributed to his immortality; however, he was only as strong and fast as a human

"Christophe?" came Eva's voice, pulling him out of his thoughts

Sparda put the Amulet back into the cabinet before heading out into the kitchen, where Eva was serving up breakfast. He sat down and began to eat, as Eva joined him. It was then she noticed that his upper right arm was bandaged

"What happened to your arm?"

"Huh?"

She motioned to his arm

"Oh, had an accident. Nothing to worry about"

"Okay then"

Sparda let out a soft sigh. Eva decided to let it go for the moment, but knew she would ask him again later and make sure he gave her a proper answer

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come out and play. I know you're out here," Sparda called

Night had fallen. Eva had gone to bed early after putting Dante and Vergil to sleep. Sparda took the opportunity to go out and hunt for this large demon, hopefully to end its carnage this night. He had Luce and Ombre on him, as well as Rebellion and Yamato, while the Perfect Amulet hung around his neck

A roar rang out. The demon knew he was out there, searching for it. Sparda smiled, drawing his handguns, as he searched the darkness of the alleys. Another roar, this one closer than before. Sparda made sure he checked every nook and cranny, not looking forward to being jumped upon without warning. However, it happened as he was suddenly smacked through the air. Rolling onto his feet, Sparda aimed his handguns at the large Te'vulak demon. The demon snarled and charged at Sparda, as he fired his guns. The demon leapt through the air, avoiding the line of fire, before crashing down before Sparda, slashing with its large claws

Sparda just had time to move back, shooting the demon at close range. It smacked the guns out of his hands, but Sparda drew Yamato, slicing out and upwards. The demon snarled as the blade cut through its body and slashed, ripping three deep cuts in Sparda's stomach. He cried out, as the demon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, before slowly squeezing the life out of him. Sparda groaned and tapped into the demonic power resonating within the Perfect Amulet. As a result, he was able to throw the demon off him, while also transforming in his former demon form

The Te'vulak demon roared and slashed at Sparda, but he grabbed its arm and kicked it along the ground, before drawing Rebellion and lunging forth with a Stinger, impaling the demon. It roared and smacked him in the face, knocking him down. Sparda rolled to his feet, grabbing Yamato and whirling around, slashing the demon across the face, before stabbing Yamato through its throat, just as he resumed his human form. The Te'vulak snarled and stabbed its claws into Sparda's chest, but he grabbed Yamato and sliced its arm off, before grabbing his handguns and crossing his arms over, firing two bullets into the demon and finishing it off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda arrived back home to find Eva standing in the living room, hands on hips and an angry look on her face as he stumbled inside, blood running from his wounds and his clothes shredded

"What the hell just happened to you? And what's with the swords?"

Sparda sighed, falling onto his chair and slowly removing his shirt, checking his injuries. They were slowly healing, but not as fast as they used to when he was a demon. Eva's eyes widened at the sight of the injuries and she moved to his side

"Christophe, what happened?" she asked gently

"It was a Te'vulak demon," Sparda answered, "It had been killing people. I've been tracking it and I just killed it"

"A Te'vulak demon?"

As a priestess, Eva had been taught about the existence of demons, but despite that, she found it a little hard to accept. However, not so much as what Sparda was about to tell her. He decided it was time to tell her the truth

"Eva, there's something I got to tell you. And it's really important"

"What is it?"

"I used to be a demon"

"Excuse me?"

"I used to be a demon. Two thousand years ago, I was a demon serving the lord of the underworld. But I saw the oppression mankind was facing and so, I took up my sword and fought against my kind, sealing them away from the human world"

"Are you serious about this? Please tell me you're just joking"

Sparda gave her a look that told her he was telling the truth and she stood up, this new information about her husband startling her greatly

"So, does this mean our sons are demons?"

"I'm human now. I locked most of my demonic power away. However, I can tap into some remaining demonic power, though it's not as much as I used to have"

"So, you used to be a demon, you're human now, but have some demon power. I think this is too overwhelming"

"Eva, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but I was afraid I'd scare you away"

Eva looked at him, before sitting on his lap, careful of his injuries and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss

"It's a little overwhelming right now, but I can handle it. I'll get over it. However, you're gonna have to stop this demon-hunting thing of yours"

"I can't. I need to be out there to stop them from preying upon mankind"

"What about our sons? You think about them? What if you die?"

"I've been around for a very long time. I can handle myself"

"I hope so, cause I'm not so ready to be a widow"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Along Comes Another Baby Carriage

**Just a short chappie here**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dante, Vergil, no running through the house," Eva called

"Sorry, Mum," the twins said as they slowed down

At three and a half years old, the twins were full of endless energy, always on the move and causing mischievous mayhem whenever they could. However, Eva always made sure she put a stop to some of their games that would end up getting way out of control, but now that was just starting to get a little harder. At five months pregnant, Eva found it a little hard to chase after her sons. Sparda was usually out, hunting down and destroying demons. He had made a small business out of it, making money based upon the type and number of demons

"If you're going to run about, do it outside, okay?" Eva said

"Okay," Vergil said, "Come on, Dante"

He punched his brother on the arm, before running, as Dante gave chase. Just as they reached the front door, it swung open, as Sparda walked in, carrying a bloodied Rebellion, the Perfect Amulet hanging around his neck as he headed to the office

"Daddy, you're back!" Dante cried

"Hey, kiddo," Sparda smiled at his son, "What are you up to? Causing mayhem?"

"No way. We're gonna go play outside," Vergil said, "Are you coming out later?"

"In a minute, Verge. I'm gonna clean up and I'll be out"

"Okay then"

Vergil and Dante raced outside, as Sparda put his weapons away, before heading into the kitchen where Eva was currently baking something. He walked around behind her and put his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach

"Christophe, you smell of blood and you're all dirty," Eva said

"Well hello to you too, dear"

"Go clean up"

"I will, in a minute. What are you making here?"

"Apple pie. Kalina is coming around later"

"Mm, in that case then, I will go clean up and head outside"

"Be nice"

Sparda grinned as he headed upstairs to clean up, before heading to the front door, just as a knock came at the door. Sparda opened it, revealing Kalina, who had her two-year-old daughter, Mary, by her side, hand in hand

"Christophe, how are you?" Kalina asked

"Great thanks and yourself?"

"Pleasant"

"Come on in. Eva's in the kitchen"

Kalina and Mary headed inside and went towards the kitchen, as Sparda went outside into the large front yard, where Dante and Vergil were currently playing tag. Sparda ran over and picked them up easily, much to their enjoyment

"Come on, let's go to the park," Sparda said

Dante and Vergil cried out in joy and raced for the car, as Sparda followed after them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you know the gender yet?" Kalina asked

"I wanna be surprised this time," Eva answered, "Although I do know it is twins…again"

"Oh, you poor dear. I can just imagine that Dante and Vergil are quite a handful"

"Oh yeah, they are more than a handful. They never stop moving. They can't sit still. You try to make them sit still and they're fidgeting within ten seconds. But they are so adorable. And Christophe is a very good father to them"

"Yeah, I wish Arkham was a better father for Mary," Kalina sighed, "All he ever does these days is spend all his time in his study room, reading books. Big, thick books on something. I've never read them, but he seems so obsessed about them"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around," Eva said, "One day, before it's too late between him and Mary"

"Yeah, we just only wait and hope," Kalina sighed, "So, how have things been?"

"Things have been great"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda dodged the Scarecrow's blade, before swinging his own blade, slicing through the demon with ease, as another Scarecrow leapt at him. Sparda drew Ombre and shot it down, before whirling around and slamming the Red Queen's blade onto a third Scarecrow, slicing it in half, as a fourth lunged at him, spinning around, its leg blade stretched out. Sparda stepped back away from the blade, before impaling the Scarecrow with his sword, then revving the power in the sword, before grabbing the brake above the handle. Flames coated the blade, destroying the demon, as Sparda spun around and sliced apart a fifth Scarecrow

Sheathing his sword, Sparda looked around at the scene, watching as the bodies of the Scarecrows faded away until they were nothing, before heading off home himself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Months passed and the time arrived. Early in the morning, Eva experienced contractions. Sparda took his sons to his father's place, before taking Eva to the hospital, where hours later, she gave birth to their second set of twins, one boy and one girl, the boy being the eldest. About an hour later, Graxtius arrived at the hospital, Dante and Vergil in tow, as Sparda greeted them in the waiting room

"How'd she do?" Graxtius asked

"Another two to the brood," Sparda answered, "A boy and girl"

"Have you named them yet?"

"Yeah, we have. We named the boy Nero, after my brother and we named the girl Celeste, cause it sounded pretty"

"Fine work, son," Graxtius grinned, clapping Sparda on the shoulder

"Can we see them?" Vergil asked, "I wanna see them"

"Me first, me first," Dante cried

"Come on, you two, let's say hi to your new brother and sister," Sparda said

He led them away, taking them into the maternity ward, where Eva was currently sitting in bed, reading a book and two bassinets near her bed. Dante and Vergil ran over, climbing up onto the bed and peering down at their newborn siblings, as Sparda gave Eva a kiss on the cheek

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm feeling good, actually"

"That's good to hear then"

He gave her another kiss, before joining his elder sons by their siblings as Eva watched them with a smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eva arrived back home a few days later, Nero and Celeste by her side. Sparda had just completed the finishing touches to their room, with some help from Dante and Vergil

"My, it looks gorgeous," Eva said, stepping into the room

"My skills as an artist and builder is undeniable," Sparda grinned

Dante and Vergil were hanging around Nero and Celeste, both who were awake

"Nero's trying to eat my finger," Dante giggled

"Well, keep your hand away from his mouth," Sparda said, picking him up

Vergil smiled as Celeste gripped his finger, before running a hand through her small tuft of white hair

"I think she likes me," he said

"Of course she does," Eva said, "After all, you are her big brother"

"I'm her big brother alright. I'm gonna look after her"

Sparda smiled, ruffling Vergil's hair. He was proud of what he had achieved so far. A loving, caring family in a wonderful home. It was all perfect

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. The Start of an End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Five years later…_

"You cannot enter here," the demonic guard said

"Why not. I am a demon, just like you," the demon said

"We must prevent this weapon from falling into the hands of a powerful being"

"Well then, I am sorry for disturbing you"

The demon walked away, as the guard sighed, but then the door was suddenly blasted inwards, killing the guard, as the demon stepped inside, a large spiked sword in his hand. Demonic guards rushed onto the scene, carrying swords, as Balthazar grinned

"We are all demons here. Why must we fight against each other?"

"You will not touch the knife," a guard said

"I beg to differ"

The guards rushed him at once. With a sweep of his sword, Balthazar killed them instantly, as another guard swung his sword. Balthazar blocked his move and sliced him open, before heading deeper into the rock cave. Demonic guards tried to stop him, but they were no match for Balthazar, as he cut them down with ease. Finally, he came to a large room that was heavily guarded. Balthazar smiled and fired a blast of energy at the guards, ripping them to shreds, before finishing them off with his sword. Once they were all dead, Balthazar headed towards the large glass case set into the stonewall across the room

"Did you have to make a mess of things?"

Balthazar sighed and turned around to face Gloria. She was wearing a black low-cut leather corset, black boots that reached up to her thighs, as well as a black sleeveless trench coat and gloves reaching up to her shoulders

"Had to take them all out, you know"

Gloria stepped amongst the bodies, before reaching Balthazar's side

"This is what you killed them all for: a knife?"

A six-inch knife with a golden hilt was floating inside the glass case, as a small smile appeared on Balthazar's face

"This is no ordinary knife, my dear"

"No? Tell me then, what kind of knife is it?"

"It's a Djinn knife. Capable of draining the power out of any demon, even Mundus himself and render him human-like"

Gloria raised an eyebrow and gave the red-skinned winged demon a look

"What has this got to do with freeing my father?"

"Sparda has the key to your father's prison. We use this knife on him and take the key, enabling us to free Beelzebub"

"Why not just kill him? It's two on one"

"Sparda is very powerful. He would be more than a match for me"

"So the knife will drain his power completely?"

"Yes"

Balthazar went to smash the glass case, but was repelled by the magic shield protecting it. Gloria sighed and punched the case, shattering it completely, before grabbing the knife, as Balthazar glared at her

"Not a full-blooded demon like you, moron, so the shield won't repel me"

She placed the knife carefully inside her coat, before stepping around the bodies and leaving the cave, as Balthazar sighed and followed after her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dante, Vergil, happy birthday," Eva said

The twins squealed in delight and raced to their mother, who handed them small identical presents. They unwrapped the presents in record time and opened the small boxes to reveal a ruby amulet each. Vergil's was set in a gold chain, while Dante's was set in a silver chain

"Ah, cool, Mum," Vergil said happily

He picked his amulet up and hung it around his neck, as Dante did the same, his fingers lingering on his amulet

"I want some chocolate," Vergil cried

"I want some too," Dante said

Eva smiled

"Come on then"

She led them to the kitchen, where Nero and Celeste were currently making themselves a bunch of sandwiches. And it was a huge stack, at least twenty of them

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Eva asked

"Eat them of course, Mummy," Celeste said

"But, there is so many"

"We're really hungry," Nero suggested

Eva sighed and smiled at them. Her kids had big appetites, so she let them go, as she grabbed a block of chocolate out of the fridge, breaking two decent pieces off and handing them to Dante and Vergil, who gobbled them up almost instantly

"You love your chocolate, don't you?" Eva said

"Course we do," Dante said, "It's so yummy"

"When is Dad coming back?" Vergil asked

"Soon, honey. He'll be home soon," his mother answered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda hurried after the demon, trying to take it out, but the Assault demon was fast, faster than he imagined. He had been asked to take care of a nest earlier and had cleaned it out, but one of the demons had escaped and now he was hunting it down. Running around a corner, Sparda raised Ombre and fired a few rounds at the Assault, but it quickly dived underground, before turning back towards Sparda

He drew Luce and aimed, as the Assault leapt out of the ground, firing projectiles at him. He shot them out of the air, before shooting at the Assault. It blocked the bullets with its shield, before landing and taking off again

"Damn"

Sparda chased after the demon, as it leapt onto a building wall and began climbing up. He fired after it, making sure not to shatter the windows so he didn't hit anyone standing too close to them. The Assault crawled all over the building wall, making it hard to get a good shot in, before disappearing over the top. Sparda gritted his teeth and raced into the building, taking the elevator up as high as he could go, before taking the stairs to the roof. However, he wasn't expecting to see the Assault dead already in the hands of another demon

The new demon was a little taller than Sparda, with a humanoid body and red skin, his blue eyes blazing under his jet-black spiky hair. The demon was wearing dark red and black armour, his bat-like wings folded close to his body, as his tail swung lazily

"This belong to you?" the demon asked, holding the Assault up

"No, not really," Sparda answered, "Who are you?"

The demon casually tossed the dead Assault aside, before answering

"The name is Balthazar"

"That sounds familiar"

"You might have heard of me, Sparda"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't?" Balthazar asked, "One of the most famous demons ever to walk the face of this Earth. The demon who turned against his brethren and locks away his master for the sake of mankind. It's legendary"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the legend," Sparda said, "What do you want?"

"I want the Sparda and Linkin sword"

"Sorry, you can't have them"

"What makes you think I can't have them?"

"What makes you think you can?"

"Ah, I see. You've hidden them somewhere, haven't you?" Balthazar asked

"More or less," Sparda answered, "In a place you'll never find them"

"I will find those swords, Sparda. And when I do, this whole world will belong to the demons once again"

"I doubt that will ever happen"

"I like to see you try and stop me"

"Don't worry, I will"

"Oh, stop your bickering," said a new voice

Sparda and Balthazar turned around to see Gloria slinking towards them. She stopped before Sparda, a smile playing on her face

"I like the looks of him," she said, "Can I have him?"

"No, you can't," Balthazar said, "I thought you were with me?"

"Nothing wrong with having a little fling or two on the side," Gloria smiled, "And what made you think I was completely with you?"

"Oh never mind," Balthazar said, rolling his eyes

"I see you're having a lover's tiff," Sparda said, "I'll leave you two to it"

He turned to walk away, but a spear of energy shot past him, embedding the wall

"I will find those swords, Sparda," Balthazar said, "Just you wait"

And with that, he spread his wings and took off into the sky, as Gloria smiled and disappeared completely, teleporting away from the building

"This is going to be just great," Sparda sighed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Sparda and Matier

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy!"

Sparda barely had time to react when Nero and Celeste flew at him, wrapping their arms around his legs. He smiled and pried them off, as Eva came over

"How did your job go?"

"It went really well, actually"

He was hiding his worries about Balthazar and doing it quite well. Eva had no idea he was anxious about the demon wanting to bring Hell on Earth and he wasn't going to let her know about it. She didn't need it

"You're back"

Sparda looked up at his elder sons and smiled, before heading over to them

"Happy birthday, you two"

He ruffled their hair, as both boys protested. Still smiling, Sparda headed to his office, hanging his weapons up, before sitting down at his desk, putting his feet up on the table and letting out a long sigh. Balthazar would indeed take some time to take out and he needed to do it quick. He had given the Perfect Amulet to Dante and Vergil, after believing he didn't need it anymore. However, he knew there were other ways to obtain his demon strength and he knew the one person who could do it, as well as giving him some information about Balthazar. Sparda sighed again, before getting up from his desk and leaving his office

"I'm heading out"

"What? Already?" Eva said

"Yeah, got some things I got to take care of," he said, "But don't worry, nothing to fret about. I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Okay. Be careful"

"I'm always careful," he grinned

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't you take Sparda out when you had the chance?" Gloria asked, "I'm pretty sure you had a chance there. And you also missed him with your attack"

"I wasn't intending to hit him," Balthazar tried to reason, "I was just giving him a threatening warning that we mean business"

"No, you mean business, with you acting all business-like"

"At least I'm always on my toes"

"Duh, cause without them, you wouldn't be able to walk, moron"

"Oh, I give up," Balthazar groaned as Gloria smirked

"So, what's your big plan on getting the swords?" she asked, "Does it involve more talking? Trying to bore Sparda into giving you the swords?"

"Shut up"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before it was opened. A young girl of about eight years old with short red hair and bright green eyes

"Uh, hello there," Sparda said

"Lucia, who is that at the door?" asked a familiar voice

"A white-haired man," young Lucia answered

A woman aged in her mid-thirties appeared behind Lucia and smiled when she saw Sparda, as Lucia stepped out of the way

"Sparda, it's really good to see you again," Matier said

"Likewise," Sparda said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure"

She stepped aside as Sparda walked into her home and looked around. It was a nice and cosy house, as Lucia sat at the table, drawing in her colouring book

"Nice child you have there," Sparda said, "When was she born?"

"Eight years ago," Matier answered

"Ah and the father?"

"There is none. Now, what can I do for you?"

Sparda noted that she didn't want to talk about it and let it go

"There's a demon running around called Balthazar. Do you know him or of him?"

"Hmm, Balthazar. I might have some books on the demon. Let me check"

Matier headed to her small personal library, as Sparda looked over at Lucia. He noted that she looked nothing like her mother whatsoever. Before he could continue pointing out differences between Lucia and Matier, the latter arrived back in the room, a small pile of books in her arms, which she dumped onto the table

"Lucia, honey, could you take that into your room, please?" Matier asked

"Sure"

Lucia grabbed her pencils and book, before heading upstairs to her room, as Matier selected a book and started going through it

"Let's see, Balthazar, Balthazar, Balthazar"

Sparda waited patiently as she went through the books

"Ah yes, here we are. A demon, very high in the ranks. Powers range from telekinesis to energy blasts. Wields a large spiked sword called Jagget. Approach with caution"

"He's after my old sword and Linkin," Sparda said, "He said he wants to unleash Hell, but I don't think that is true. Sparda and Linkin together unleash Beelzebub"

"Well, why would Balthazar want to release Beelzebub? As far as I know, they're not in league together. They can't be. Beelzebub's been locked away for over two thousands years, correct?"

"Yeah, that's correct. I was the one who locked him away"

"Very curious"

"Well, Balthazar did have a young woman with him," Sparda supplied, "She seemed powerful, from what I gathered from her"

"Did you get a name?" Matier asked

"No, but I do have her appearance. Short white hair, bright blue eyes, dark skin"

Matier went through the books, trying to match the description to a demon, before settling on a page that had a picture of Gloria next to a box of text

"What about Gloria, the daughter of Beelzebub?"

"That could be her. I think she and Balthazar are having some kind of relationship. That would explain why he's trying to unleash Beelzebub"

"Gloria has the power to corrupt the hearts of men, as well as teleportation and her skin is very tough. Can deflect most swords. Hasn't been seen in over two thousand years," Matier read

"Until now," Sparda said, "Oh man, looks like I've got a big job to do"

"That you do, Sparda. And I would be careful whilst dealing with these two. Very careful, indeed"

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks for that. I'll see you around"

"It was good to see you again, Sparda"

Sparda smiled and left the house. Matier sighed and sat down at the table. She had a feeling something very bad was going to happen to her best friend

"Mother, are you okay?" Lucia asked

"I'm fine, dear. Why don't you get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you have a plan yet?" Gloria asked in a bored voice

"I'm thinking of one"

"Is it hurting?"

"What?"

"Is it hurting your brain? Thinking? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't"

"Well, hurry up and think of a plan"

"Why don't you?"

"Yeah, good idea. Women are so much better at making up plans than men"

Balthazar growled under his breath, as Gloria smirked at him, toying around with a double-ended dagger

"Do we know where Sparda lives?" she asked

"No, I don't think so. I guess we're gonna have to find out, huh?"

"Well, duh obviously"

"Alright, you go and find out where he lives. Take the Pride demons with you. I'm gonna go and try to find those damn swords"

"He would have them on him," Gloria said

"I'm not so sure about Linkin," said Balthazar, "Last I remember, that was in the hands of Graxtius. And I haven't heard anything about him in a long time"

"Well, you gotta try. I'm heading out"

Gloria turned and walked away from Balthazar, who sighed

"She is going to be the death of me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Hunting for the Swords

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are things okay?" Eva asked

"Yeah, things are fine," Sparda answered, reading his book, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet all night. You barely spoke through dinner. Normally Vergil is the quiet one, but not you. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Sparda let out a small sigh. He should tell her. He had promised her no more secrets from her after revealing to her that he was a demon. They had been married for nearly ten years and marriage was about honesty and truth. And love, he added

"There's a demon out on the loose," Sparda explained, "And he's looking for my sword. The one that I used to defeat the demon lord, Mundus"

Long ago, Sparda had told Eva about his exploits, including the legendary story in which he defeated Mundus and sealed off the demon world. He had, of course, left out the fact that he had sacrificed a human to help close the gateway

"But why would he want your sword?" Eva asked

"He wants it release Beelzebub onto the world"

"And Beelzebub was?"

"A very powerful demon who Mundus locked away millennia ago"

"And he wants to release him because?"

"Beelzebub's daughter convinced him to help her"

"Beelzebub has a daughter?"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even know until just recently"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go after Balthazar and stop him"

Eva was afraid of that answer. From the sounds of things, Balthazar was a powerful demon and Sparda was only human. He had given up the Perfect Amulet, splitting it in half and giving them to Dante and Vergil. There was no way he could take on Balthazar and survive

"But, Balthazar is very strong. How are you going to match him?"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way"

"Don't worry? Of course I'm going to worry about it. I don't want you to die"

"I'll be fine, honestly. Nothing bad is going to happen to me"

Eva sighed, letting it go for the moment. Sparda was always stubborn and determined, a trait clearly inherited by his children. And despite the feeling of worry in her heart, she knew Sparda was right. He would find a way

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The demon struck the bar hard and growled, starting to get up, but a black leather-clad stiletto slammed into its throat, pinning it to the bar. Two other demons growled and went to attack, but Gloria whipped out her double-ended knife and threw it, turning the demons to dust, as the knife impaled itself into another demon

"Alright, where are the swords of Sparda and where does Sparda live?" Gloria asked, "I was told that you would know, so it would be a great help to your health if you told me"

"I'm not telling you a thing," the demon growled, "I know who you are. I know what you plan to do. And I'm not going to help you out"

"What a shame"

With a twist of her foot, Gloria broke the demon's neck, reducing it to dust, before sighing and facing the rest of the demons, all who had scared looks on their faces

"Anyone else want to help me out or just die?" she asked in a sweet voice

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda walked along the street, humming a small tune to himself. He had been sent to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. Kalina was over at their house, which meant Eva would be busy chatting for several hours. Mary would hang out with Dante and Vergil, while Nero and Celeste would cause a lot of mayhem on their own and annoy the elder boys

As he walked along the street, a man was following him, his black shades covering his completely black eyes. The man was keeping a good distance away so he didn't look suspicious, but so he was able to keep Sparda in his sights. Sparda didn't seem to notice as he headed into the grocery store, taking about fifteen minutes to find what Eva had written on a list, before leaving the shop and heading off home. The man followed after him, but then seemed to be losing Sparda amongst the crowd. The man quickened his pace and saw Sparda turning around a corner. The man gave chase and turned the corner, finding himself in an alley, as a fist slammed into his face, smashing his glasses

Sparda grabbed the demon and slammed him against the wall. The demon's eyes flashed, as he pushed against Sparda, throwing him down. However, Sparda was ready, flipping the demon over onto his back, before drawing Luce from inside his coat and slipping the barrel into the demon's mouth

"You got ten seconds to start telling me what I want to know or I'll blow your head off. One…two…"

The demon struggled against the barrel and Sparda withdrew it, pressing the barrel against his throat instead, as the demon took a few deep breaths

"We want those swords, Sparda. Balthazar and Gloria aren't going to give up," the demon said, "We just want the swords. No harm will come to you if you co-operate"

"You're lying about that," Sparda said

"Are you sure about that?" the demon asked

"Ten"

Sparda pulled the trigger, blasting the demon's head off and reducing its body to dust. He sighed and put his handgun away before grabbing the bags of groceries and heading back home

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Find out anything?" Balthazar asked

"If I had, I would have a smile on my face, not an unhappy look," Gloria answered

"A smile on your face could indicate anything"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. So, did you find out anything?"

"No. No-one wanted to talk and our guy who was tailing Sparda got killed"

"Damn. Well we have to figure out something. Where the hell could Sparda live?"

"Why don't we check housing records?" Gloria suggested, "We could find out that way. And wherever Sparda is, he would have the swords with him"

"Hey yeah, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot and completely useless at logical thinking"

"Hey!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda arrived home, before putting the groceries away, while Eva and Kalina were still chatting in the living room. Just then, Nero came into the kitchen, holding one of his toys. Sparda noticed and knelt down before him

"What's up, bud?"

"My Action Man toy is broken," Nero said

Sparda gently took the toy from him, noticing it was indeed broken, but fixable

"Don't worry, I'll patch this up for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go back to playing and I'll be out there soon with it, all fixed up and looking brand new"

Nero brightened up at them

"Thank you, Daddy"

He raced off, as Dante, Vergil and Mary ran into the kitchen, drinking cups of water, before making up some cordial. Sparda realized what cordial they were using, but it was too late

"Oh no," he groaned, seeing the red cordial

Dante and Vergil laughed as they poured out large amounts of red cordial, as Sparda watched helplessly. They were going to be bouncing off the walls for the next ten hours

"God help me," Sparda said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Got it," Gloria said happily, "One Christophe Sparda. And here's his address"

"Finally," Balthazar said, looking away from the dead human body, "Let's go and pay our friend Sparda a little visit"

Gloria smirked as she followed Balthazar out of the city council office, which was littered with dead people and destroyed furniture

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Sparda vs Gloria

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gloria and Balthazar stood on the edge of the hill, looking down at Sparda's house amongst the woods. Several Pride demons were hanging nearby, waiting for orders

"I think we should attack the place right now," Balthazar suggested

"There would be spells and charms to prevent that," Gloria said, "Duh"

"So we gotta break the spell then"

"There would be more than one. And knowing Sparda, it would be the strongest he could find, which makes it very difficult for us"

"Well, looks like we gotta figure out a way to get into that place"

"No duh, Captain Obvious"

"Alright, let's head off. At least we know where he lives"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Keep it coming, keep it coming, that's it, now you're getting it"

Vergil smiled and swung his wooden sword, as Sparda blocked and stepped back, blocking the next move, before moving around his son, who followed after him, as Dante, Nero and Celeste all watched. Well, Dante was watching. Nero and Celeste were busy with their colouring-in books. Sparda blocked Vergil's move and placed his sword on the ground, defeating him. Vergil sighed and lifted his sword up

"Dante, you want to have a go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Dante jumped up from his seat and hurried over, grabbing a wooden sword for himself and heading over to his father, as Vergil sat nearby his siblings, watching his twin train with his father

"Have fun, Verge?" Celeste asked without looking up

"It's training. Of course it's a little bit fun," he answered

"Uh-huh"

Sparda and Dante continued training, as Eva came into the room, carrying a plateload of sandwiches and drinks, setting them down nearby

"Lunch is ready when you want it," she called, "Oh and Christophe, there's someone at the door who wants to see you"

Sparda frowned, blocking Dante's move, before telling him to sit down and heading over to his wife, putting the swords away

"Who is it?"

"Don't know. She has short white hair and dark skin. Seemed a little skanky"

Eva didn't see Sparda go pale, as she was busy brushing Celeste's hair

"Uh, Eva, stay here with the kids, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

Sparda left the room, closing the door, before heading to his office and grabbing his handguns. Holstering them, he went to the front door and opened it, seeing Gloria standing there before him, a smile on her face

"Hey gorgeous"

"How the hell did you find me here?" Sparda demanded

"Housing records," Gloria replied proudly, "Found you with ease"

"Right then. How did you manage to get within a hundred metres of this place? There are spells to prevent you demons from coming here"

"Well, babe, I'm only half-demon, so therefore the spells don't apply to me, do they?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met a half-breed before"

"Guess it's your lucky day"

Her fist slammed into his face, throwing him away from the door. Sparda swiftly drew his handguns and aimed, as Gloria lunged inside, kicking both guns away from his hands, before lifting him up onto his feet and swinging her fist. Sparda blocked and slugged her in the face, but she barely flinched as she kicked him along the ground

"I thought that the mighty Sparda would be all powerful. I thought that his punch would at least send me flying into last week. Wonder what happened. You get weak over the years?"

Sparda slowly got to his feet, as Gloria shrugged and lashed out with a kick. Sparda blocked, as she followed up with a punch. He caught her fist in his own and smiled

"Maybe it's been such a long time since I've had a decent tussle"

He punched her in the face, before driving his elbow into her ribs, then landing an uppercut on her jaw. Gloria stumbled back, an angry look on her face. Sparda continued to smile, as Gloria growled and lunged at him. Sparda stepped back, punching her, but she responded with a punch of her own, throwing Sparda through the air. As he got up, she charged at him, but he leapt up out of harm's way onto the second floor, as Gloria leapt at the wall, pushing off it and landing before him

"Neat trick," he said

She smiled and struck, as Sparda kicked her in the stomach, before grabbing a book off the shelf and using it to block her punch, before smacking her in the face with the book. Gloria glared at him and kicked, as he blocked and threw the book at her. Gloria batted it aside, before lunging forth with a punch. Sparda sidestepped her, grabbing a large heavy book off the shelf and dropping it on her head, taking her down. Grabbing her by the leg, Sparda tossed her off the second floor, before leaping down after her. By then, Gloria had gotten to her feet and caught Sparda, throwing him through the air. He hit the floor hard and groaned, as Gloria walked over to him

"Yes, I have to say, you have gotten weak. The Sparda of the old age would have me beaten and humiliated by now. What happened, Sparda? Did you turn human?"

She frowned at that and walked over, grabbing him by his shoulders and lifting him up, before taking a sniff of his scent, her nose scrunching up and a look of disgust washed over her

"You have become human"

She drove her fist into his stomach, winding him, before dropping him to the floor with an elbow strike to the back. As she leaned down to grab him, Sparda whipped out Ombre and shot her in the face. Gloria reeled back, as Sparda got to his feet, drawing out Luce and shooting her several times. Gloria gritted her teeth. Although the bullets weren't actually penetrating her body, it still annoyed the hell out of her

"Christophe?"

Sparda turned around to face Eva, who frowned as she looked between him and Gloria, noting that Sparda looked beaten up and had his guns in his hands

"What's going on?" Eva demanded

"Ah, so Sparda's a human and he got married," Gloria smirked

"Get out of here, now!" Sparda growled

He raised Luce and fired a bullet into her head. Gloria glared, before walking out of the mansion, as Dante and Vergil entered the room

"We heard gunshots," Dante said, "Who were you shooting, Dad?"

"Oh, nobody, son," Sparda answered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hear you went ahead and visited Sparda," Balthazar said

"Yeah, so what?" Gloria said, shrugging her shoulders

"And I'm guessing you and Sparda didn't sit down and have coffee"

"Of course we did. He even had these coffee biscuits. Really nice"

"Uh, what? You and Sparda actually had coffee together?"

Gloria rolled her eyes. Balthazar could such an idiot sometimes

"No, dork, of course not. We had a fight and I found out something very interesting"

"Yeah, that's what?"

"Sparda is a human. And he's married to a human"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not"

"Well, this may actually work out in our favour"

"And I'm guessing he would have kids, at least one or two"

"Did you see any?"

"No, but like I said, I'm just guessing. How'd you go with the protection spells?"

Balthazar sighed

"No luck. We're still looking"

"Well, you better hurry up and fast"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matier answered the door, surprised to see Sparda standing before her again

"Sparda, what can I do for you?"

"I need a spell to regain at least a good portion of my demon powers"

"What? Why? Is this about Balthazar and Gloria?"

"Yeah. They know where I live now and Gloria can get past the security spells"

"Alright then, come in and I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

Sparda entered the house and headed to the kitchen, as Matier went through her books, trying to find the right spell to help her friend out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. The Kidnapping

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maybe this can help," Matier suggested, "You won't have your full powers, but at least you won't be so…human"

"I'll take it"

"However, it's only temporary. It lasts for about three hours"

"How long does it take to make it up?"

"About half an hour. I'll get started on it"

Matier headed to the kitchen to get started on the spell, as Sparda went to the living room and sat down, grabbing a book to read to pass the time

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who should we go for?" Balthazar asked

He and Gloria were standing on the hill overlooking Sparda's mansion again. His four children were playing outside, while Gloria was watching them through her binoculars

"One of the boys I suggest"

"Sounds a good idea, but there's three boys. We can't take them all. I only want one"

"How about the youngest son then?"

"Which is that one I presume?" Balthazar asked, pointing Nero out

"Yep, that's the one. So we kidnap him, draw Sparda out, stab him with the knife and force him to reveal the location of the two swords, right?"

"That's the plan. It's a very good plan if I say so myself"

"True, but I was the one who thought it up," Gloria said, "In like ten minutes, whereas it took you something like two days to even come up with a pathetic plan"

"Shut up. Okay, so we'll attack tonight"

"You mean I'll attack tonight. I'm the only one who can get past those barriers"

Balthazar let out a weary sigh

"Fine then. You better be good at this. Kidnap the boy and then meet me here, got it"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now we'll just wait until tonight"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All done," Matier announced

She held up a small case of vials, all containing a light blue liquid. Sparda raised an eyebrow, but took the potions from her

"So, these will give me a bit of demon power?"

"Yes, that's the idea. Oh, I almost forgot, you might want to take this"

Matier headed upstairs, as Sparda checked one of the vials out. She came back down a few minutes later, carrying an amulet that had three cutouts: one circle, another a crescent moon shape and the other like one half of the yin-yang symbol. She handed the amulet to Sparda, before giving him three orbs, one red, another blue and the other yellow. Sparda eyed them, feeling the power within them

"They are elemental amulets," Matier explained, "You can change them inside the magic amulet, thus granting you the powers of the orbs. They are very powerful"

"So much power. It would be bad if they fell into the wrong hands," Sparda said

"That's true. So be very careful with them. And best of luck, Sparda"

He nodded, giving her a smile, before heading off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're back," Eva said, "Where did you go? And who was that woman?"

"That was Gloria," Sparda answered, "A demon. And I went to see an old friend who could help me out with this Balthazar problem"

"Look, Christophe, I know you want to stop Balthazar, but you have to think twice about this. You have a family now. You can't leave them behind"

"I'm not. I will take care of this. I have control over this"

"That Gloria chick sure gave you a whopping. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am. She just had a slight advantage over me. Won't next time"

"Christophe, I'm serious, please think about this. If this Balthazar is as powerful as you say he is, then what chance do you have against him if you're human?"

"Look, Eva, I've got it under control. Everything will be okay. I'm not going to let this guy win. I'm not going to give him a chance. I'll be fine"

"I hope so"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, are we all ready?" Balthazar asked

Night had fallen and they were ready to carry out their plan

"Yeah, we're all ready," Gloria said, "Let's just get this underway"

She sheathed her double-ended knife, before grabbing the Djinn knife and handing it to Balthazar, as he sheathed it, before leading the Pride demons out of their hideout. Gloria watched them go, before following after them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goodnight, you two," Sparda said

"Night Daddy," Celeste and Nero said at the same time

Sparda turned their light off, before closing the door most of the way, before heading to the other bedroom, where Vergil was reading a book and Dante was playing with his toys. Sparda leaned in the doorway, watching the pair

"Bedtime, you two"

"Aww, but Dad," Dante said

"Come on, son, put your toys away and hop into bed before your mother gets here"

"Okay then"

Dante put his toys away and got into bed, as Vergil put his book away and settled into his bed, as Sparda switched the light off and closed the door most of the way. As he headed back to the living room, he could help but have a niggling feeling that something very bad was going to happen

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking and Celeste's screaming ringing throughout the mansion. Sparda broke into a run, bursting through the door to see Celeste sitting up in her bed, the glass window smashed and Nero missing from his bed. Sparda raced to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"She just came out of nowhere," Celeste answered, "She came and took Nero. She took Nero! He's gone!"

"Who's she?" Sparda asked, although he had a feeling he knew who

"A woman. She had white hair like ours and bright blue eyes"

"Oh God no"

Sparda picked Celeste up, as Eva, Dante and Vergil appeared in the room

"What's going on?" Eva asked

"Gloria. She took Nero"

Sparda placed Celeste in Eva's arms, as the young girl buried her face into her mother's hair, while Sparda knelt down before his sons

"Alright you two, I want you to keep an eye on your mother and your sister, okay?"

"Got it, Dad," Vergil said

Sparda ruffled their hair, before heading downstairs to his office. Opening his weapons cabinet, he grabbed his handguns, before sheathing Rebellion and tying Yamato to his waist, as his fingers lingered on the elemental amulet. He took it and put it on, before grabbing a couple of vials, tucking them into his pocket and heading out into the living room, as Eva came to him

"Be careful, please?"

"I will"

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the lips, before leaving the mansion

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's coming," Gloria said, holding a struggling Nero, "He'll be here shortly"

"Excellent," Balthazar said, his sword Jagget drawn and ready

He was twirling the Djinn knife in his other hand, watching as Sparda left the mansion and began following Gloria's scent towards the hills. A smile appeared on his face. Finally, it was all coming together

"Give me the boy, Gloria"

"Well, what do you want me to do instead?"

"Take the Prides down there. I wanna see how good Sparda is"

"Very well then"

She handed Nero to Balthazar, before motioning to the Prides and heading down the hill towards Sparda, as Balthazar held the Djinn knife to Nero's throat

"Now, keep still boy and you'll keep your throat intact"

Nero settled down, as Balthazar turned his gaze back to Sparda

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Sparda vs Balthazar

**A double update right here. This is the battle between Sparda and Balthazar, which will end up changing the lives of Sparda's kids**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda picked up Gloria's scent almost immediately after leaving the mansion and began following it to the hills, Luce and Ombre in his hands. As he headed up the hills, he saw a group of Pride demons coming down towards him. Flicking the safety off his guns, Sparda raised them and fired away, taking the Pride demons out, as Gloria appeared, punching him in the jaw, before drawing her knife

"About time you showed up, Sparda"

Sparda growled, reaching into his coat and taking out a vial, before popping the cap and downing the whole lot in one go, as Gloria frowned

"What was that, your magic potion?"

She lunged, swinging her knife, as Sparda drew Rebellion and blocked, before kicking her in the stomach, throwing her against a tree trunk

"You could say that"

Gloria pushed against the trunk, flying towards Sparda, as he sidestepped, avoiding the move, but as she flew past him, she kicked him in the face, knocking him down to his knees. Sparda rose up, as Gloria slashed at him. He blocked and whirled around, blocking her next move, as the blade of Rebellion glowed blue. Gloria slashed, as Sparda blocked, turning her knife into a block of ice. Sparda slashed, shattering the knife, as Rebellion glowed orange and he unleashed a wave of flames upon the demoness. Gloria cried out, as Sparda performed a Stinger, smashing her through a tree. Gloria got up, a large burn mark on her stomach, as she glared at Sparda, before disappearing into thin air. Sparda sheathed Rebellion and continued on, reaching the top of the hill where he found Balthazar there, holding a knife to Nero's throat. The young boy struggled against the demon when he saw his father

"Don't move kid, otherwise I'm gonna stick this into you"

"Daddy," Nero cried

"Hang on, Nero, I'm coming"

"Hold still," Balthazar growled at Nero

"Stop, Balthazar," Sparda said, "Your fight is with me. Leave him out of this"

"Dad!"

Balthazar let Nero go and stepped away, albeit in front of Nero, as he put the Djinn knife away and drew Jagget. Sparda drew Rebellion, as the blade glowed yellow. Balthazar lunged and swung Jagget, as Sparda blocked and shoved him back, before swinging Rebellion, lightning bolts flying off the blade. Balthazar flew through the air, but landed on his feet, as he fired a blast of energy. Sparda dropped to the ground, avoiding the beam, as Balthazar charged at him, swinging Jagget hard and fast. Sparda blocked his moves, noting that he was getting backed up. He blocked Balthazar's next slash, before moving around him, getting away from the edge of the hill and kicking Balthazar in the back

The demon whirled around, landing a kick on Sparda's face and spinning him through the air. Sparda rolled onto his feet, touching his cheek gently, before firing a wave of ice at Balthazar. He sliced through it, before slashing upwards. Sparda blocked, but Rebellion went flying from his hand, as Balthazar spun Jagget around and came in for a stabbing blow. Sparda drew Yamato swiftly, slashing Balthazar across the chest, before landing another slash. Balthazar stumbled back, as Sparda channelled his energy into the katana, before slashing again, a crosshatch of purple lines flying off the blade and slicing into Balthazar

Balthazar growled and responded by firing a blast of energy that knocked Sparda off his feet and sent him flying through the air. He flew along the ground when he landed, groaning in pain, as Balthazar walked over to him. Sparda slashed with Yamato, but Balthazar kicked the blade aside, pinning Sparda's arm down, before raising Jagget

"Dad!"

"Nero!"

Nero came running in, charging at Balthazar and leaping through the air, his feet connecting with Balthazar's knees and throwing him away from Sparda. The demon got to his feet, an angry look on his face

"You little brat!"

"Dad!"

"Run, Nero, run"

"Not without you"

"Just go, I'll handle him"

"Die, Sparda"

Balthazar raised Jagget over Sparda, but he drew Luce and fired several times. The bullets struck Balthazar, forcing him back, as Sparda got to his feet and swung Yamato, clashing it against Jagget, before kicking Balthazar in the stomach. He struck Sparda across the face with his fist, throwing him back. Sparda landed near Rebellion and picked it up, getting to his feet and whirling around in time to block Balthazar's slash. The demon pushed against Sparda, but he held his ground, breaking away and slashing, as flames rolled off the blade. Balthazar jumped back to avoid the flames, as Sparda came in with the Stinger move. Balthazar blocked and slashed, as Sparda blocked and kicked, but the demon simply leapt out of the way

"I'm gonna ask you this one last time. Where are the swords?"

"In a place where you're not going to get them"

"You just thrown away your last chance of surviving this night"

"You kill me, you'll never find the swords"

"Oh, I'll find them, don't you worry about that. I will find them"

"I highly doubt that"

Sparda and Balthazar crossed blades again, fighting it out. Sparda was more experienced than Balthazar, but he knew he wasn't as powerful as the demon. Not anymore. If he was still a demon, he would have defeated Balthazar easily. But he was human. He couldn't change that. He had given up his demon powers for the sake of mankind. He can't change the past. Can't dwell too much on it now. They were fighting furiously. Sparda had the experience, but slowly, Balthazar was gaining the upper hand, evident when he slashed Sparda across the chest, bringing him down. He raised Jagget, but Nero came flying into him

"I hate you, you big meanie. Leave my daddy alone!"

"Nero, run like I told you," Sparda called

"No"

"You little brat. Die"

Balthazar drew the Djinn knife and stabbed at Nero's chest, but the young boy just avoided it, as the knife sank into his right shoulder. Nero groaned in pain, as his demonic power was drained through the knife. But at the last minute, Balthazar removed the knife and sheathed it, as Nero collapsed

"Nero!" Sparda cried, getting to his feet

"Dad"

Sparda lunged at Balthazar, clashing swords together, fighting like a madman. Balthazar matched his moves evenly, as Sparda began using the elements, waves of fire, ice or lightning rolling off Rebellion's blade. Changing Rebellion to his left hand, Sparda drew Yamato, slashing wide and attacking with two swords at once. Balthazar blocked, dodged or parried his moves, but wasn't able to find an opening due to the ferocity of Sparda's blows. Sparda stabbed with Rebellion, before whirling around and slashing with Yamato, drawing a line of blood on Balthazar's torso, then swinging Yamato, as a band of energy flew off the blade and sliced into Balthazar again. He fired a beam of energy in response, but Sparda rolled out of the way. However, as he straightened, Balthazar took the opportunity to run him through with Jagget. Sparda gasped in pain, blood running from his wound, as Balthazar twisted the spiked sword, before ripping it away

"Ha, take that, Sparda. You can't win now. You are just a human. You are no longer a demon. You will die tonight"

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves," Sparda groaned

He stabbed Balthazar through the chest with Yamato, gathering energy onto the blade and releasing it. Balthazar cried out as a large wound appeared in his chest. Clutching his wound as his blood flowed, Balthazar spread his wings and flew away, as Sparda sheathed his weapons, before heading over and picking Nero up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matier cried out when Sparda stumbled into her house, an unconscious Nero in his arms, as he placed his son on the table

"Sparda, what happened? Oh my God, you're bleeding"

"I'll be fine. What's happened to Nero?"

Matier looked at the young boy and quickly did a small spell on him

"Most of his demonic power has been drained. There is some left, but it's residing in his right arm, which I presume is where he was stabbed with a Djinn knife

Sparda nodded

"Here, let me heal you"

"You can't," Sparda said, shaking his head, "It's too late now. I came here to ask you something"

He drew Rebellion and placed it on the table, before grabbing the elemental amulet and placing it next to the large sword

"Give this sword to Dante when he's older. And this amulet, send it to him when you need him. Either him or Vergil. But the elements. Spread them around. They're too powerful to be contained together. It's best if they're scattered"

"Sparda, are you sure about this?" Matier asked

"Just do it, please?"

"Okay"

She took the sword and amulet, as Sparda picked his son up and left

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. In My Time of Dying

**Another double update, but these two chapters are the last of the story. Yep, this story is now done. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all again when Sons of Sparda V comes on out. And a quick couple of answers. Yes, I made Celeste up. She's not from the game whatsoever. And as for Nero, I had a feeling he could be Sparda's son, but now I'm guessing he could possibly be Vergil's son. Just an idea. There are some connections between them: blue clothes, yamato, nero's devil trigger. Of course, its just an idea. I guess we'll find out in DMC5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sparda arrived back at home with Nero in his arms, kicking the front door open, as Eva saw him and rushed over to him

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"I fought Balthazar off," Sparda answered, "But at a cost. I'm dying, Eva"

"No, you're not"

"I can feel it. It's too late to try anything"

Sparda placed Nero down and fell down, blood pooling around him. Nero slowly opened his eyes, as Eva turned him away from his dying father

"Go to your room, Nero"

He headed off, as Eva helped Sparda to his feet and took him upstairs, refusing to let the tears fall at the sight of her dying husband

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Balthazar, you have turned against me," **Mundus growled

Following his death at Sparda's hands, Mundus had been residing deep in the underworld, until just recently, when his followers had started the resurrection spell at a castle situated on Mallet Island. It would be several years before he regained his full powers, but Mundus was patiently waiting. When his time would come, he would crush the human world within his merciless grip and let his reign be known once again. Now, he had Balthazar kneeling before him, a former servant of old

"Forgive me, Master," Balthazar said

**"Forgiveness is out of the question. You attempted to bring forth Beelzebub, who took me ages to defeat and seal away. I cannot risk having him here at all"**

"I understand. I know you will punish me. But understand, Master, I have killed Sparda, the one who sealed you away two thousand years ago"

**"True. But I wanted to kill Sparda myself once I had regained my powers. You were simply in the way. And so, I shall have you locked away in the human world for all time"**

"Locked away? For all that I've done for you?" Balthazar demanded, "If you lock me away in the human world, then I will lose my powers"

**"Good. You turned against me in an attempt to resurrect Beelzebub. Unforgivable. Your punishment suits your efforts"**

"But…no!"

A sphere of gold energy appeared around Balthazar, constricting until the sphere itself and Balthazar disappeared with a flash. Mundus sighed, as Phantom stepped out of the darkness

**"Phantom, Sparda is dead. I understand he has family. Seek them out and destroy them"**

"Understood, Master," Phantom said

And then he was gone in a flash of flames

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eva helped Sparda lie down on their bed, as their four children entered the room

"What's going on, Mum?" Vergil asked

"Leave, please children. Just leave this room," Eva said

"No…wait…stay kids"

He untied Yamato and motioned to Vergil, before handing the katana to him

"This is for you"

Vergil took the katana and stepped back, as Sparda gasped in pain, the blood now gently flowing, as he felt the coldness of death approaching him

"Please don't go, Christophe," Eva said

He reached out and touched her cheek gently

"I'm sorry. Really I am. There's nothing I can do about this. I will miss you all and I love you very much"

Eva let her tears start falling, as their children, one by one, gave Sparda a hug each. Death was getting closer now. He could feel it. His body was failing him. Letting his children go, he pulled Eva into a hug, kissing her hair gently, before letting her go

"I love you," Eva whispered

Sparda smiled weakly at her, his face deathly pale. His time wasn't too far away now

"I love you too. I love you all"

Sparda closed his eyes, feeling cold hands of the mistress of death descending on him. He let out a few quick breaths and lay still, his life gone. Eva turned to her children and pulled them all into a hug, her tears falling freely now

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Attack!" Phantom cried

Upon Sparda's death, the barriers had disappeared. Phantom had arrived some time earlier with a group of Marionettes and some Pride demons, waiting for the right time to attack. Now it was time

Phantom raised his claws, summoning a pillar of fire that burst up in front of the mansion, before launching fireballs through the night sky, as the demons rushed forth and began smashing through the glass windows. Eva heard the glass smashing and knew what was happening. She headed to Sparda's office and grabbed his last remaining sword, the Red Queen. She then twisted the handle, covering the blade in fire, as the first of the Pride demons appeared. Eva swung the Red Queen hard, slashing through the demons; killing five in one go when the flames roasted them and turned them to dust

"What's happening?" Dante cried

"Get your brothers and sister and get out of here"

A fireball crashed inside, setting the surrounding area on fire. Eva killed another Pride, as Vergil appeared, drawing Yamato and running a Marionette through

"Vergil, don't, get out of here!" Eva shouted

Vergil ignored her, as he killed another Marionette. Eva turned back to the battle, killing another Pride, as the fire began to spread, leaping to the second floor. Eva began backing away from the intense flames, as Phantom appeared amongst them, rearing up and roaring. Eva gasped in horror, as Vergil saw Phantom and froze

"Hello, deary," Phantom growled

He lunged at Eva, as she lashed out with the Red Queen, striking him in the face. Phantom reeled back, his tail unfurling and smacking Eva across the room

"Mom!" Vergil cried

"Get out of here, Vergil, now!" Eva shouted

She got to her feet, grabbing the Red Queen, as Vergil ran at Phantom, swinging Yamato. The giant lava demon knocked him aside with ease, before advancing on Eva. She had a look of determination on her face, as she slashed at Phantom. Vergil got to his feet, the intensity of the flames forcing him back. The last thing he saw before the flames became too much was Phantom striking his mother down with a large fireball, incinerating her completely

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The mansion was completely gone, burnt to the ground. There was hardly anything left that hadn't been touched by the flames. This was how the knights from the Order of the Sword had found the place. They had heard from their mages that a powerful demon had showed up and went to investigate, discovering that the mansion had belonged to the Dark Knight Sparda

Sanctus surveyed the destruction, shaking his head slowly, as he and the knights searched amongst the burnt mansion, searching for any survivors, although Sanctus knew he wouldn't find anyone alive, not after such destruction like this one

"Hey, I found a kid," cried an Order Knight, "Looks like one of Sparda's kids"

Sanctus turned around to see a Knight carrying a small boy with white hair and a bleeding cut on his right shoulder

"Sparda must be dead then," said Sanctus when he saw Nero, "The Legendary Dark Knight is gone"

He smiled at Nero

"Don't worry kid, we'll make you a Legendary Knight, just like your father"

"Sir, I found this," said another Knight

Sanctus faced the Knight, who was holding the Red Queen. Sanctus instantly noted how it looked a lot familiar to the Order swords, although larger and fancier. He took the sword from the Knight and faced Nero

"Let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Epilogue: Sons of Sparda

**The final chapter. It is a bit short, but it hopefully leads into the first Sons of Sparda**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Twenty years later… **

**"Vergil, come here"**

Vergil walked over and bowed before the statue of Mundus. However, this was no longer the Vergil of old. He had been defeated and humiliated by Mundus ten years earlier and now served him as the Dark Angel Knight known as Nelo Angelo

"What does my lord require of me?" Vergil asked

**"Your brother, Dante, is here. He wishes to stop my resurrection. I fear that I might not have enough power to stop him by the time he gets here. If he continues at the same pace he's going. He's already defeated Phantom and Griffon. I have something I need you to do"**

"Ask and I will serve"

**"There is a demon sealed away in the human world. His name is Balthazar. I fear that I may need his help to stop Dante and aid my resurrection. Go to him and release him. Tell him to serve me in return for his full powers"**

"Very well then. I shall carry this out"

Vergil straightened and walked away, as Trish stepped out of the darkness beside Mundus

"Are you sure about this?" Trish asked, "Bringing Balthazar here? To serve you? Remember the last time you did that? He turned against you and tried to resurrect Beelzebub. What makes you think he won't try again this time"

"**He doesn't have what he needs to unleash Beelzebub,"** Mundus answered, **"I can give him his full powers and I can take them away easily, just like that"**

"Alright then. I'm just not so sure about this plan"

**"Trish, go do something useful. Like spying on Dante?"**

"You got it"

She disappeared in a flash of lightning, as Mundus sighed

**"Soon, my time will come"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One year later…**

Dante was sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. He was flipping a coin, trying to pass the time. It had been a year since he defeated Mundus on Mallet Island and Trish joined his side in fighting against demons. Lady dropped in from time to time, but so far, there wasn't much work around. Dante sighed, looking over at the Sparda sword. He had retrieved it from Mallet Island after defeating his twin brother, Vergil. Dante's thoughts drifted to his twin. Ever since Mallet Island, Dante noted he had changed somewhat, becoming a little more like Vergil in an attempt to keep his memory alive. This had resulted in Dante talking less and when he did, it was usually only a few words or a couple of sentences. He was taking the silent persona of Vergil. He didn't even make wisecracks anymore, knowing it wasn't like Vergil at all. He knew Trish and Lady were concerned about his sudden change in personality and appearance, but he wanted to keep a part of Vergil alive in some way, even if it changed him

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Trish walked in, carrying some envelopes and sitting on Dante's desk, sorting through them. Dante watched her as he continued flipping his coin. It was a double-headed coin and Dante had been using it to make decisions. He was starting to leave things up to fate, after seeing what had happened to his twin on Mallet Island and also his family. Trish frowned, as she handed a bulky package to Dante. He raised an eyebrow at her

"It's for you," Trish said, "Don't know who its from however"

Dante flipped his coin once more and caught it, before grabbing the package and opening it. An amulet fell out onto his desk, as well as a small note. Dante frowned, picking the amulet up and looking closely at it. It had three cutouts: one circle, another a crescent moon shape and the other like one half of the yin-yang symbol. Dante frowned again, before reading the note

"The amulet used to belong to your father. Before he died, he returned it to my care, telling me to give it to you when I need your help. Well, it seems I do. Come to Vie da Marli and help me search for the ancient treasure known as Arcana. Please help us. We can't let the Arcana fall into the wrong hands and someone with the wrong hands is looking for it, seeking to unleash hell upon the world"

"So, are you going to go?" Trish asked

Dante flipped his coin. It landed on heads. Funny that

"I'll go," he said

Getting up from his desk, he grabbed Rebellion and sheathed it, before grabbing his handguns and holstering them, leaving the shop as Trish watched him go

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Three weeks earlier…**

Gloria walked into the meeting room of the Order of the Sword. She was wearing a low cut white outfit that had blue stiff feathers on the shoulders. Over the last twenty years following Sparda's death and Balthazar's imprisonment, she had been in hiding, waiting for her moment. Now it had come after she learned that Dante had the Sparda sword in his possession and that the blood needed for the ritual was at the Order. Turns out there was another spell to help release her father. She sauntered into the room, as Sanctus and Credo got to their feet

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Credo demanded

"My name is Gloria and I have a proposition for you"

"Let her speak," Sanctus said

Gloria smiled and walked around the table

"I have a feeling you are looking for demonic power"

"That's not true," Credo said

"I can help. I can help you achieve full demonic power if you help me out"

She touched Sanctus' shoulder, channelling her power into him, corrupting his way and putting him under her sway. She did the same to Credo and the rest of the Knights at the table, without any of them realizing

"What do you need?" Sanctus asked, now fully corrupted by Gloria's power

"I need the sword of Sparda. And I know where it is. With the sword, we can open the gateway to the demon world and gain all that power we need. Interested?"

"We are interested," Credo replied, "Tell us where the sword resides"

"I was hoping you see it my way. Very well. The sword resides at a place called Devil May Cry. Have fun"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
